Horsing Around
by stormarrow
Summary: Hinata was captured by Mist-nin while on a routine border patrol with her Team. Now, held in her cell, all she can do is worry; what is the much talked about event, and who is this mysterious 'Breaker' her captors tell her she now belongs to? WARNING: BESTIALITY. By clicking on the link above you, yes you, are taking full responsibility. You know full well what you're getting into.


AN: Me and my buddy Slicerness came up with idea cause we're unrepentant perverts. This is just a story so don't take this seriously in any way and bitch at me, if you do I'm going to call you a dumbass before telling you to fuck off if you do. So those of you who like this sort of thing, enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXX

Hinata awoke feeling disoriented. She took stock of how she'd come to be where she was – not that she knew where she was, but more of a broad description of 'where Hyuuga Hinata is currently located', sort of way. She was in a small cell, barely big enough to fit a decent sized bed. As it was the cot she found herself laying on took up a little more than half the space in her cell.

The next thing Hinata noticed was that, aside from a slightly sore throat, she was completely unharmed. The sore throat was worrying however, because she recognized it as the feeling that came from someone forcing a pill down her throat while she was unconscious. The Academy standards may have slipped, but something that basic was still on the curriculum, thankfully for her.

Her fears were confirmed when she tried to access her chakra, only to barely even feel it. Her excellent chakra control, honed through years of secret Hyuuga chakra control exercises, barely allowed her to get a grasp of what her chakra was doing. The pill, or whatever she'd been forced to swallow, had forced every scrap of chakra she had inside her to reinforce her body. The upside of this, due to her good size reserves – nothing on her crush Naruto, but she wasn't a slouch when it came to chakra capacity – made her effectively indestructible because of how resilient her body was.

Hinata had no idea why her captors would do this. She was a Hyuuga, just because she couldn't use her Jyuuken didn't make her defenseless, and what they'd done had made her possibly even more of a threat than before.

She tried to think back to understand why...

Team 9 had been on a scouting mission. It was really just a training mission, since that's what their team was formed for; scouting and tracking. Anyway, it was a routine mission into the border between Fire Country and Water Country. They were only a few miles within the border, nothing that couldn't be explained away as simply not knowing where the border was, when three Teams of Mist Genin and their three Sensei' suddenly appeared in front of them and attacked without warning.

The battle was rough, and while the male half of Team 9 had some injuries that would require medical attention to heal properly, the Mist Teams were out nine Genin and one Jounin, all dead to the Konoha team's hands. That when one of the Jounin, the one that had held back and watched the entire fight, blurred forward and clashed with Kurenai in a vicious Taijutsu battle.

Hinata had quickly assessed the situation and realized they were all going to die. The Water Jounin was a Taijutsu Master, the exact opposite, and weakness, of their own Genjutsu Mistress Sensei. While She and her two male teammates finished off the other Mist Jounin she had, somehow, managed to get her Team to retreat, and took her Sensei's place in the fight against the Jounin.

To her credit, Hinata lasted a full fifteen minutes in a fight against the man before she made a mistake and overextended. And just like that everything went dark; the man took instant advantage and knocked Hinata out with the precision of a ninja worthy of being a Jounin.

Hinata shook herself from her thoughts; none of that had any sort of connection to whatever she'd been drugged with. Unless the man who'd beaten her wanted a rematch and wanted her even stronger. She wouldn't put it past a Mist-Nin, they were all so obsessed with fighting and honor. She could only surmise it was leftover from the period where Samurai occupied the country, similar to how some of the ninja of Mist commonly used horses for everything, even battle occasionally.

"Awake just in time, I see?" A filthy sounding voice said, startling her.

Hinata looked up and saw a man straight out of a hentai doujin; those improbably fat, hairy, smelly, greasy sleazebags that somehow managed to always get one over on the female lead and rape them.

Hinata shrunk back at the thought, tensing as the man pulled out a pair of large keys. He didn't do anything but unlock the gate though, and Hinata calmed down slightly. Once the cell was open he turned and started walking away with a gruff, "C'mon! I ain't got all day. Fifteen minutes till the show starts and we need you ready."

Hinata followed behind, confused by the whole thing. They walked down the dank corridor and up three flights of stairs before entering a room with a single mirror that covered the entire side wall, similar to the ones Hinata had seen in some dance studios and civilian gyms. There was also a small table with a box on it, the kind that usually held clothing; not very tall, but long and wide.

"Well? Take off your clothes! What are ya, retarded too?" The disgusting thing demanded from the doorway behind her.

Hinata paled, spinning around to stare at the man in horror, only for him to see her expression and laugh condescendingly, sweat dripping from his four chins as he did so. "What, you think a bloodline freak like you is good enough to please this piece of perfection."

Hinata turned green as the _thing_ struck a pose that, on a fit male would have looked alluring to anybody that wasn't already obsessed with a certain blonde haired Jinchuuriki. As it was, the pose only managed to draw Hinata's eyes to the yellowed spots on the man's shirt around his armpits that gave off almost visible stench lines in the air.

"Ha!" The filth barked another laugh, drool running down his chin – he didn't seem to notice – as he sneered at her. "Besides, you belong to Breaker now."

"Bre-" Hinata began to ask, only for the man to hop as high as he could (about two and a half inches) and slam his girth on the ground. It wasn't so much the sound that stopped Hinata as it was at the sickly sight of the mountain of blubber wobbling.

"Strip you ugly bitch!" The lard mountain shrieked, losing his patience.

Hinata turned away from him and tentatively did so after swallowing the bit of bile that had come up. She unzipped her heavy coat, only to pause as she saw something on her belly. Fearing it was a seal, she ripped off her jacket and lifted up her mesh and leather tanktop.

"1# Brood Mare?" Hinata mumbled to herself. That's what the tattoo said. It was royal purple in color and the characters were all very neat. Putting this out of her mind she tried to take off her pants, only to fail. Pushing harder they barely budged. Finally resorting to unbuttoning them she finally got them off with a self-conscious blush; was she getting fat?

Her jaw dropped as she finally managed to lower her pants and looked in the mirror to reveal exactly why she had so much trouble. Hinata, in the deepest recesses of her mind, would tentatively admit she was a full figured young woman, and her butt had always been a little on the large side, but now... now it was _enormous_! She had no idea how she didn't _see_ her ass when she'd been sitting down, her ass meat was certainly plentiful enough to be visible from a sitting position.

As much as she didn't want to, she looked at the thing sweating buckets in the relatively cool room questioningly. "Wha... my... my butt..." She tried to question, but she couldn't voice the question for several reason. Once, she was in shock; and two, looking directly at the man made her insides squirm. And not like they did when she thought on Naruto-kun naked-

_'Mmm, Naruto-kun naked...'_

-but more along the lines of every one of her organs was trying to shrivel and die at the same time but were fighting over who went first.

The rotund being once again laughed, more drool painting a line down his already horribly stained shirt. "Noticed that did ya? Yeah, our last act had some bone breakage about ten minutes in, so we did some modification to make sure it don't happen again." He explained.

Hinata gulped, wondering again what was happening before she noticed more purple on her body. Pulling her panties down her now gigantic ass cheeks she felt her eyes water and a sense of humiliation settle on her. She had two more tattoo's on her body. One was simple, simply the word 'Whore' with a stylized pattern on either side of the word located on her lower back. What was worse was the other tattoo. Carefully and completely readable were the words 'Fat Assed Horse Slut' written across her backside. She needed to swivel a little just to see it all, but when she did Hinata hurriedly took off the rest of her clothes to make sure she didn't have any more surprises waiting for her.

Thankfully, she did not have any more demeaning messages inked onto her skin. "W-what... now...?" She asked hesitantly, not willing to turn around.

She heard him sigh, a wet disgusting sound followed by the sound of droplets landing on the ground. She shuddered and tried not to think of what caused such a noise. "Such a stupid slut. The _box_ you dumb bimbo; _put on the clothes in the box_." He snapped condescendingly.

Hinata walked over hesitantly. Opening the box she gasped as she saw a two piece bikini, the top would likely barely be big enough to cover her large nipples while the bottom was a tiny g-string. The box also held a pair of stockings and a pair of come fuck me boots that reached mid calf, the entire ensemble was pure white.

She whimpered, but quietly put on the outfit, having a large deal of trouble getting on the bottoms with her increased dimensions. Before she could even turn around she saw the man waddle past her, leaving through the other door in the room.

"Time to meet your new owner, you ugly slut. Good thing his standards are so low, he's probably the only one in the village who'd want you." The ball of fat wheezed, terribly winded from the slow walk a whole thirty feet from the room they left to the big iron double doors they were in front of.

"Now get in there." He ordered with a nausea inducing smile. He moved to touch her shoulder to push her in, but Hinata would sooner die before letting any part of him touch any part of her, and ducked beneath his hand before running through the double doors. The rusted metal creaked an earsplitting effect, but Hinata ignored both it and the fact that she was even able to open such a heavy door with so little effort.

Hinata instantly noticed she was in a large arena style stadium filled to the brim with people, but her breathe was stolen by what else was inside the arena with her. She could only stare in shock at what awaited her; there, in the middle of the arena was the biggest and meanest looking horse she'd ever seen, it resembled a draft horse with all the stocky muscle on its large eight foot tall frame. It also had a mean look in its eyes, like all he wanted to do was make her life hell, and that wasn't even the part of the horse that scared her the most. Underneath the horse's belly were the two biggest cocks Hinata had ever laid eyes on, though they were the only one's she'd ever laid eyes on - without using her Byakugan to look at Naruto's anyway - each one being as thick as her thigh and measuring four veiny feet of cunt stuffing meat. Just behind the huge shafts were four gigantic balls, each on vastly bigger than Hinata's head and as they moved the bluenette swore she could hear the cum sloshing around in the large orbs.

"Get movin' ya slut." The momentarily forgotten blob behind her grunted before he slammed the door behind her. On instinct Hinata stumbled forward to avoid any possible contact with him, but her legs refused to stop and she unsteadily marched over towards the slightly demonic looking stallion. As she reached the beast Hinata gulped; he looked even bigger and scarier up close.

She distantly heard a muffled voice wheeze, "Have fun, freak!"

The crowd seemed to think the show they came to see was now set to begin, causing Hinata to spin around and stare at the sheer number of people watching her. She was about to cover up her body with her hands when she realized her mistake. Before she could turn back around she was shoved hard from behind by the stallion butting it's head into the space between her shoulder blades, knocking her off balance and onto her hands and knees. Hinata tried to stand back up but she was shoved hard again, this time stumbling forward to fall across a rock nearby, her upper body hanging over the other side of the stone. Before Hinata could do anything else two large hooves landed on either side of her, the weight actually making the ground shake some. Wide eyed, Hinata slowly turned her head to look over her shoulder and she had to suppress a scream, as there above her were the horse's massive cocks, each one twitching violently and looking ready to destroy her insides. She flinched mightily as thick white liquid from the tips of his cocks dripped onto her head, landing right between her eyes. The pre-cum was so thick it stayed there for several seconds, like jelly on her face, before another pair of large dollops landed where the first two had and finally made it weigh enough to slowly slide down her face.

Despite the sludge-like pre-cum sliding down right next to her eyes, potentially getting in her eye and stinking them terribly, Hinata's horrified gaze never wavered from the terrifying horse dick, the base of which was resting deceptively gently on her modified ass. She started shaking, her pupils shrinking as she felt his balls press against her pussy, whimpering loudly as she could literally feel them moving, jerking and twitching; the impossible amount of semen stored within them already trying to impregnate her, despite the flesh between her virgin pussy and the potent fluid.

Hinata was given a moment of false relief as the balls and the potent semen within were pulled back away from her pussy. She whimpered though in newfound terror as the bottom of the two cockhead painted a literal line down the upper part of her back, stopping inbetween her shoulder blades. Against her better judgment, Hinata looked back, only for the cocks to surge forward. The flat head of the top cock hit her forehead dead on, covering it in it's stinky discharge while the lower one seemed to suction cup itself to her mouth. Her watery eyes saw a bulge travel up the bottom length and knew what was happening a second before it happened. Her cheeks bulges as her mouth was instantly filled with Breaker's psuedo-cum.

Hinata pulled her head back and violently coughed until her mouth and part of her throat were clear. She'd put every available bit of her resistance training towards ignoring the taste, and managed to save herself from experiencing what it tasted like.

The Hyuuga Heiress froze as Breaker snorted angrily, her actions displeasing him greatly. She went stock still as the cockhead on her back once more started descending lower. "No no no no no." She whispered as the cocks slowly, ominously even, placed themselves against her asshole.

Hinata felt the tears in her eyes finally spill over as pressure was applied. A small amount at first, but it kept growing and growing. Breeder snorted above her, his nostril's flaring and his furious eyes gazing down at her before he stopped for but a moment.

Time seemed to freeze for Hinata Hyuuga as she felt hope blossom in her chest. She'd kept herself clenched, and denied him entry into her body. She could really get out of this, as long as she kept it-

Her screech was only echoed by the crowd's roar of approval as a furious Breaker speared his hips forward with all his strength; a whopping seven inches of each of his cocks punching through the human girl's sphincter.

Instead of pulling out and slamming back in, the horse behind the sobbing girl used his considerable strength to instead force more and more of his cocks deeper and deeper inside her ass, using the pre-cum that constantly leaked from his pricks as a lubricant, albeit not a very good one. Hinata let out a keening, breathless wail as she felt her hole violated further. The flesh of a normal human, even a ninja, would have torn like tissue paper from what was happening, but with the pills she'd been force-fed her body was able to weather the assault. Her ass and belly stretched and distended, a massive bulge forming on her belly as inch after inch of the horse's dual cocks were muscled ever deeper inside her.

To Hinata it felt like the horse pushed his cock into her forever, the seemingly endless amount of cock meat never ending. The busty Hyuuga began to really panic as the cock bulge reached her huge tits, then pushed past as the bikini top she was wearing was nearly ripped as her breasts were pushed to the sides by the horse's cocks. Hinata was foaming at the mouth now as the horse stuffed her, then she let out a heart breaking sob as suddenly she felt her huge ass compress as, finally, the beast mounting her pressed against her butt.

As he hilted his cocks in the slut below him the horse let out what sounded like a whinnying laugh. The violated girl didn't think it could get any worse than this, until she felt her rapist start pulling his hips back; Hinata felt like she was being turned inside out. She then let out a shrieking sob of pain as the horse then rammed his cocks brutally back into her butt, the flesh of her big ass rippling from the impact. She was actually thankful for the insane amount of ass-meat she now possessed as she felt her pelvis rattle from the assault. Horses, unlike humans, had no padding around their dicks, so Hinata's ass was assaulted by not only two unbelievably sized horse cocks, but also the steel-like muscles of Breaker's belly.

"Oh god, please don't do this to me, please." Hinata's sobbing pleas to Breaker were unheeded as the huge horse drew his cocks back out of Hinata before ramming them back in, slamming the girl into the rock as the sound of his belly smacking against her butt reverberated throughout the stadium. With that Breaker started to lay into the little cocksleeve below him, driving his twin cocks brutally into her ass. The crowd roared as close-ups of Hinata's sobbing face showed up on the screens around the stadium, the sight of the Heiress of the most prestige family in Konoha crying as she was raped setting them off. Hinata's eyes suddenly widened as Breaker changed the angle of his thrusts, his pounding now forcing the girl's hips up with each thrust as she was suddenly forced onto her tiptoes. "Please stop, you're going to break me."

"That's the point of my name bitch." Hinata was baffled for a second as she heard the voice before she realized it was the horse talking to her. "My name's Breaker cause that's what I do, break whiny little sluts like you. Though I hope I don't break you _too_ soon, you'd look so sexy with a big ol' belly filled with my kids." His voice was deep, rumbling in his wide chest, and put an odd sort of emphasis in his R's; rolling them in a way that was vaguely intimidating.

The stadium was filled with the sounds of Hinata sobbing and squealing as well as the sound of her ass being brutalized with each impact of Breakers belly against her ass meat. For over an hour Breaker ravaged the bluenette's ass, delighting in her suffering, and being slightly surprised she hadn't broken yet under his ruthless pounding. Most sluts barely lasted fifteen minutes against him and yet this bitch was still conscious and pleading for mercy. As such Breaker thought the stupid cunt deserved a nice reward for lasting so long against him.

"Hey slut bag, got a present for ya." Breaker hissed almost gleefully above her.

Hinata's beautiful porcelain white skin paled to an ugly pasty white as she felt exactly what she'd seen earlier; Breaker's cocks, sheathed completely inside her at this point, both had a rapid fire series of bulges the size of softballs run down their lengths. Hinata had one brief moment where she shut her eyes and clenched every part of herself in a futile attempt to block out both reality, and the coming surge. A moment later she it felt like her already burning guts were on fire and Breaker's hot, potent seed flooded her insides.

Breaker groaned throatily above her, his hips jerking in a futile attempt to plant himself even deeper as he rode his orgasm. "First time and you already know exactly how to milk me!" He gasped in amazement. "When we're through you're gonna be knocked up three, no five times over!" He declared smugly.

Hinata didn't hear him. Before she'd been able to avoid tasting Breaker's cum, but this time it was coming from the other end and she had no way of avoiding it. The sheer amount of cum quickly filled her guts beyond capacity, her belly bulging inhumanly. Hinata's cheeked puffed out almost comically, but she kept her lips clenched closed tight, even as her tongue was forever stained in the intoxicating flavor of Breaker's essence. She didn't know why she was being stubborn about keeping her mouth closed. Maybe it was because she wanted to choke and die on the cum, maybe she didn't want to give the crowd the satisfaction of seeing her become a literal jizz fountain, maybe it was a little bit of both and because she didn't want to give Breaker the satisfaction either; whatever the case, she stubbornly kept he upper lips sealed, even as a fountain of cum rocketed out of her ass with enough force to paint the ground ten feet behind her from the pressure.

"Oh? You managed to keep it all in. Lemme tell ya a secret though..." He stopped to pull out a few inches and slammed back inside hard enough to crush her body against the rock again, giving a pleased grunt. "That was only the first half!"

Hinata's eyes, if possible, got even wider as she heard that, then she was forced to try and keep her lips clenched as Breaker pounded roughly into her a few more times before grunting savagely as Hinata once again felt several more softball sized bulges traveling along Breaker's lengths before she felt like she was going to explode as more spooge was stuffed into her. The violated girl first felt her stomach bulge even more unnaturally followed by her throat as the jizz traveled through her before her cheeks puffed out even further. Hinata panicked as cum was forced out her nostrils in jets before she felt her lips losing the battle finally as Breaker's cream started leaking out from her mouth. Then, like a damn breaking, Hinata's lips were forced open and gallons of off-white spooge exploded out of her mouth in waves, shooting forward over a dozen feet to pool on the ground.

"Ahhh, that's it. That's it you cock sock, take my jizz like a good cum dumpster!" Breaker continued to rape Hinata's ass as he crammed her insides with his cum, letting out another whinnying laugh as the girl gurgled and choked on his massive load. Breaker looked down to see what Hinata's face looked like and a horse grin spread across his muzzle. Hinata's eyes were rolled back up into her skull and her face was red from the exertion of dealing with his cum; beginning to turn a bit blue from lack of oxygen; the combination making a lovely purple. For what seemed like hours to the poor heiress Breaker pounded and filled her with cum before the flow finally tapered off to a trickle, granted a trickle for the horse was still a river of cum for a human, but it was at least more manageable, relatively speaking. "I'm impressed fuck meat, not many can survive long enough to actually take all four balls worth of my cum, even less that can survive when I do unload all of that in them. Now the fun part begins though! It's time for me to enjoy your other hole; hope your cunt can take me as well as your whore ass did." Breaker crowed, delighting in finding out; something that was clearly audible in his tone.

Breaker got off the rock, and with his cocks still buried in Hinata he took her with him. Hinata squealed as she tried to get a grip on Breaker so her weight wasn't all focused on his cocks buried in her ass, though with how big and hard Breaker's cocks were there was no chance of Hinata slipping off them. Breaker proudly trotted his brood mare over to a special table set up for his victims that lasted past the ass raping, showing off his property for the humans in the crown, before he slammed Hinata down onto the table, her tits squishing against the table painfully. Breaker let out another horse grin as he jumped up and brought his front hooves down onto Hinata's back, the girl grunting in pain from the massive weight she was now under but Breaker did have a purpose for it. With the girl now firmly planted on the table Breaker began to slowly and painfully pull his dual pricks from Hinata's stuffed ass, relishing in every shudder Hinata's body gave, till with a *pop* the girl's ass was uncorked and a deluge of cum poured out of the violated hole. As the immense pressure in her ass was now gone Hinata let out a sigh of relief, thinking that maybe her suffering was over. She was proven wrong when Breaker used his head to push her over onto her back and Hinata saw both his huge shafts still hard and leaking precum just as much as they were before. The literal gallons he'd packed into her ass didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Now you fat assed whore, let's give that tight little virgin cunt of yours some cock." The big horse carefully placed the flat heads of his cocks against Hinata's tiny pussy, his cum coating the pink flesh. "I'm going to fucking rape you so damn hard you'll remember me for the rest of your life. Then I'm going to knock you up like the brood mare you were born to be."

"No, anything but that! Please, for the love of God don't impregnate me, I'm begging you!" Hinata begged piteously, gazing up at him pleadingly with her large horrified eyes.

Breaker just laughed as a fresh wave of tears spilled from her eyes and with an evil gleam in his own eyes he started pressing hard against Hinata's slit.

"Too bad bitch, this is your life now. A slut for horse cock. Now fucking take it bitch!" With all four legs firmly planted on the ground and a stable stance Breaker jack knifed his cock's forward and managed to cram his heads past Hinata's virgin lips. Breaker smirked; the girl's squeals were music oh so sweet to his ears. Buried under the horses bulk Hinata tried to push against the horses chest and belly as he started forcing his cock into her twat, painfully stretching her once again. Growing desperate as her virginity was taken from her Hinata tried punching Breakers underside with all her might, but being on her back lessened the strength she could put behind the blow and the horse had a veritable armor of muscle under his skin. "Ha, that tickled slut. Here let me try now."

Breaker suddenly drew back and punched his cocks brutally in Hinata's abused cunt, a foot of both his cocks plowing into her. Hinata squeaked, the only sounds she was capable of making at that moment, as her pussy was plugged full already; Breaker's cocks punching past her cervix and deep into her womb, hitting the roof with a painful jerk that rattled her entire body. Hinata looked down past her big tits to see her belly bulge drastically as her cunt was stuffed full of Breakers cocks, but her gaze was filled with an extra dose of terror as a new fact made itself known; there was still three more feet of cock left. Three feet of cock she knew the evil beast was going to fit into her one way or another.

Hinata stared up at the sky, her gaze empty, as the situation really sank in for her. Her body went limp, but her spine and lower body was still lifted off the table in line with Breaker's steel hard pricks. Breaker though snorted in annoyance as his fuck doll turned into a dead fish, no way was he allowing that to happen. The huge beast drew his hips back till the twin heads of his cocks caught on the inside of Hinata's twat, then using his unbelievable strength jammed them back in, fucking a whole three feet of dual cocks into the girl below him. He was pleased at the pained shriek Hinata let out as her body seized up and her legs shot into the air on either side of his flanks. Hinata felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as her teeth ground together hard enough she thought they'd crack as the stud above her rearranged her organs in one brutal thrust, her violated body protesting against the stuffing her cunt was receiving.

"Yo-you're breaking me. Oh God no more please." She gurgled as loudly as she was able.

"That's what I like to hear, a little slut begging for mercy." Though the big horse had none for his victims, especially this big titted whore as he started callously ramming his cock into her, working the last foot of meat into her stretched cunt. Hinata thought that the raping of her ass was horrible, but what was happening to her pussy was ten times worse as her womb was stretched and pushed up further into her body then it was meant to. Breaker snorted in triumph as he felt all four feet of his cocks finally hilt inside the bluenette, now that he fit all his meat inside her twat he could ravage the little bitch to his heart's content.

Hinata thought she was going to die when her horse rapist started slamming his cocks deep into her womb, each thrust was brutally powerful as she was nearly crushed between the mass of muscle above her and the table she was laying on. Breaker was savoring the feeling of Hinata's formerly virgin cunt. He so rarely got actual virgins to rape, and this was a true treat for him. He was going to enjoy every second of slam fucking the bitch. He punctuated this mental declaration with another hard thrust, his entire massive frame jerking forward, his cocks lifting his cock-sleeve off the table; a nice, soundless scream that sounded more like a drawn out squeak came from her mouth. Meanwhile the crowd was in a frenzy, no one could remember the last time that such a show was put on by Breaker as he pounded the curvy Hyuuga slut and some even started to feel a little sorry for the heiress as she was raped.

Breaker lost track of how long he plowed the girls tight cunt, too caught up in the act to really care if he had fucked her for ten minutes or ten hours. Her pussy wrapped around his cocks and the feeling of her soft body against his stomach drove him to pound Hinata harder and longer than any of his previous conquests till he felt all four of his nuts tighten up at once as they boiled with all the cum packed in them, ready to stuff the hopefully fertile bitches womb full. That was another treat for him, it wasn't often he had an orgasm strong enough for all four balls to ready themselves at once; it was usually a one-two punch, so to speak, like before.

The huge horse suddenly started pawing at the ground with one of his hooves as both his cocks swelled up even larger before he let out a loud grunt that echoed throughout the stadium. Hinata's eye's widened as she once again felt bulges travel up the Breaker's dual shafts again, though this time they seemed even larger, almost as if he was unloading all his cum at once into her, unlike when he plowed her ass.

"NO! Please not inside, please. I'll do anything you want just don't cum inside my…my…my pussy." Even as she was raped Hinata's shy nature made it hard for her to utter vulgar words, though her speech pattern only turned Breaker on more. Besides, it was too late for begging now as suddenly the horse's massive flared heads exploded with huge thick waves of cum deep in Hinata's womb. "NOOOOO!" The girl could only let out one last desperate cry as her womb was tainted with horse cum.

"Yes! Take my cum and get pregnant you stupid little slut!" Breaker roared as he pounded his cocks even harder than he thought he possible into Hinata as he inseminated her. Hinata herself was jerked roughly on the table as her tits bounced and nearly hit her in the face from the rough fucking as her stomach started bloating unnaturally once again as gallons of cum were pumped into her. Hinata's violated insides had no chance of contained the vast quantities of the potent seed as around the tight seal of her cunt on Breakers cock's cum poured out in waves. Hinata's eyes rolled all the way back into her skull, only the white's showing, as Breaker crammed her beyond capacity with his vile cum and more tears started pouring from her eyes. "I hope you give me a son brood bitch, then I can teach him to rape bitches with you as source material. You'd like that wouldn't you, to get raped by your own horse son?"

Hinata wasn't able to hear Breaker's insults as her mind temporarily shut down in an effort to save her sanity from what was happening. The crowd watched in horrified fascination as Hinata was most likely impregnated by Breaker, her now huge belly pressing against the horses as till more cum was pumped into her womb, the excessive spraying out from her stretched cunt a dozen feet behind the rutting pair, slamming into the ground with enough force to splash, despite how thick it was.

As the huge flow of cum finally started to slow down Breaker hilted his cocks and kept them firmly planted in Hinata's cunt, still massively hard. Now that he'd unloaded a sufficient amount the head's on his cocks were flared up; the perfect shape to cork his brood bitch's womb with to make absolutely sure she was impregnated. "Thanks for the great fuck ya slutty bitch." He grunted smugly. It really was surprising how much he was loving every second he spent insulting and fucking his newest possession. Breaker supposed it was because his standards had dropped so low. Any slut that didn't die in a handful of thrusts was worth its weight in gold, but this new one was still going! Unconscious, but definitely alive; if her pussy still gripping him as tightly as when he'd first starting hammering into her was any indication.

Breaker decided he needed to do one last thing to humiliate the Hyuuga heiress and cement his dominance over her. So he pulled both his cocks out of her cunt roughly before slamming them down on the girls front, the heads coming to rest right above her face. Hinata was jerked awake from the impact of the weighty shafts and she blearily looked at the dual heads. She barely had enough time to realize what was going on before she quickly closed her eyes right before Breakers shafts swelled up slightly and a wave of cum poured down onto her face. Unlike the vicious blasts of his previous orgasms this one was an almost mocking wave of caressing sludge. Breaker laughed as Hinata's face was covered in his cum in seconds, defiling her features in the thick cream.

"There cumslut, now you're marked as mine. From now on _I _decide your fate." A dangerous gleam appeared in the horse's eyes, granted Hinata couldn't see it as her face was hidden under a puddle of spooge. "And your fate is now a cock warmer for horse meat. Enjoy." The Hinata a la mode went completely limp, but Breaker could care less as he laughed uproariously again, bending down low so he could test out what the human bitch's tits felt like. Shame she wasn't conscious to squeeze them together around him, but they felt silky smooth on his dick as he rubbed his length against the massive globes. His eyes gleamed once more as he gazed down at her; it just went to show he had plenty left to do before he handed her over to his son as a present.

XXXXXXXXXX

Now I know many of you have been wanting to see an update to either Lemon Chronicles or Days of Peace but my mind jumps around so damn much and this is what I ended up focusing recently. I hope to get the inspiration for either of those though, so maybe I'll get to work on them sooner or later.


End file.
